Reaction receptacles are used in biological laboratories or in biochemical processing and especially in clinical laboratory diagnosis. They serve to carry out biochemical reactions of the most diverse kinds, employing chemical reactions with biospecific compounds where at least one of the reagents is a protein, namely a protein molecule or a fragment of it. Such analysis is carried out large-scale on blood samples, for instances to test patients for pathological symptoms or to analyze donor blood in blood banks. The chemical reactions that are carried out are most diverse in nature, and thus they include enzyme reactions, hormone reactions, antigenantibody reactions or blood-coagulating reactions, the last usually taking place at the beginning of a blood test.
Such reaction receptacles are used today in large numbers at low prices so as to be economically justifiable for instance in clinical large-scale labs of conventional size.
Accordingly the material used for these reaction receptacles has been a thermoplastic which allows making economical reaction receptacles and which, on account of its chemical inertness, does not affect the reactions taking place in the receptacle.
In the state of the art, the reagent required for the biochemical reaction must be added to the test material in such reaction receptacles. This entails a disadvantageous additional operational step. Moreover another drawback must frequently be incurred, namely that the added reagent must be separated again before the next test is carried out since otherwise there will be interference and, again, additional operational steps must be carried out.